


Le Chat Qui A Tout Perdu

by WarningCrazyIsContagious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cutting, Gen, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningCrazyIsContagious/pseuds/WarningCrazyIsContagious
Summary: Tears, slices, red. A fatal mix that many people have endured. Nobody knew but him, and he planned to keep it that way. Nobody would understand anyways. He was used to disappointment, his father ignores him most the time yet keeps him locked in the house as much as possible, he didn't have any friends until he was 14, and he only told everything to his kwami, Plagg. That is, until a tragedy occurs, and he believes he has nowhere else to go, but down.
Kudos: 8





	Le Chat Qui A Tout Perdu

"Plagg. Claws in..." An exhausted boy huffed.

Upon saying the command, his costume seemed to have vanished into the air around him. The ring materialized a small cat looking creature as the ring changed from black to silver. They were both exhausted as they flopped on the floor simultaneously, almost too tired to move.

"Adrien," Plagg finally spoke, "When you go to bed, bring me some cheese."

"Come on, Plagg," Adrien said as he forced his body to stand, "We should both go to bed anyways."

"Ugh," Plagg groaned as he lazily began to float, "I'll get my own cheese..."

"Sounds good, Plagg," Adrien yawned, "Hawk Moth is really keeping us on our toes lately."

"We need a vacation," Plagg whined as he ate a slice of cheese in only a bite, 'I'm going to bed, and you should too, Adrien."

"I will, Plagg," Adrien smiles, "I'll be there when I'm done brushing my teeth."

"Your model is showing again," Plagg snickered, "But I'm already naturally beautiful with only sleep. Night, Adrien."

"Sweet dreams, Plagg," Adrien smiled as his kwami went to sleep.

Adrien walked to his bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he got there he found his toothbrush and toothpaste, but the toothpaste he found was completely empty. He tried to squeeze the tube to get at least a little bit of something out, but it had no more left to give. He sighed, but then he remembered he had seen a fresh tube on the table after his bodyguard brought in the groceries. He quietly left his room on the tips of his toes, trying his best to avoid making any sound. He almost made it to the stairs when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Adrien," Gabriel stepped out of his office finding his son sneaking around, "Why are you up at 2 in the morning?"

Adrien jumped in shock, "uh, hello father! I, uh...2 am snack?"

"2 am snack?" Gabriel was very skeptical.

"Yeah, so...bye!" Adrien quickly ran down the stairs entering the door to the dining room.

Gabriel raised a brow. His akumatized victim was just defeated by Ladybug and Cat Noir a few minutes ago, long enough for a superpower enhanced human to run home. He had suspicions of his son being Cat Noir, but every time they came up something would prove him wrong.

In the dining room, Adrien found the fresh tube of toothpaste. He smiled and put it in one of his pockets so his father won't see and grabbed a slice of cheese and some crackers for a snack. He ran past his father wordlessly to his room. When he got in, Plagg was fast asleep. He leaped into his bed, completely exhaughsted, but once he fell asleep, he had a nightmare.

~

The nightmare was dark, and he couldn't see what was happening around him. At first, all he heard was yelling that sounded like it was from Ladybug. It echoed in his ears and seemed unclear in his head, but he heard enough words to alert him.

"Cat......Attack........Look!" Ladybug screamed through the fogged sound.

Adrien looked down and noticed he was in his Cat Noir costume, though he never recalled summoning Plagg into the ring. He felt strange and a little uncomfortable, suddenly feeling as if there was someone creeping up behind him. He turned around to the dark figure of none other than Hawk Moth, aiming his sword right above Cat's head.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir screamed at the top of his lungs, "Get away from me! Ladybug! Help!"

"There is no helping you now, Cat Noir," Hawk Moth laughed, motioning toward Ladybug who formed through the dark mist preoccupied with Mayrua, "Now, hand over your Miraculous!"

"Never!" Cat proclaimed and charged to attack Hawk Moth.

Cat Noir had the cataclysm on hand already and reached to grab Hawk Moth's weapon, but right before he could touch and destroy it, he heard Ladybug scream in agony. He stumbled, surprised by the scream, and rather than hitting the targeted sword, the cataclysm hit Hawk Moth's hand.

"No!" Hawk Moth screamed as the ash slowly began to creep up his arm.

Cat began to panic, but it only got worse when he heard Mayura yell after Hawk Moth, "Gabriel! No!"

Cat Noir's eyes widened as he looked at Hawk Moth, almost completely ash, "Father?"

"Adrien?" was Hawk Moth's final words when the ash finally overtook him.

Tears began to spill down Cat's face, though they could not be seen in his dream, only felt. He reached out to see if there was a way, any way to bring Hawk Moth back, but before he could even blink, the air blew Hawk Moth's figure away.

"Father...no..." Cat fell to his knees and began crying. Crying for his father, himself, Paris, everything.

"Adrien," another barely audible voice spoke, "Adrien, buddy, wake up!"

Upon those words, the landscape around Cat faded completely black, and he recalled a familiar feeling rather than ground below him.

~

Adrien's eyes flew open. He sat up, almost knocking Plagg from the air he was floating in to wake Adrien up earlier. Adrien quickly scanned his eyes around the room seeing he was no longer in the streets of Paris, rather, the safety his own bedroom. He also felt a wetness under his eyes and brushed it off. Tears.

"Adrien," Plagg spoke up, "I'm sorry I woke you, but you seemed scared."

Adrien smiled at his caring kwami, "Thanks, Plagg. It was just a bad dream, I'm alright..."

"Everyone has bad dreams, but not everyone has a kwami who sticks with them through it," Plagg said smiling, "But I do like my beauty sleep too."

Adrien chuckles a bit in embarrassment, "sorry, Plagg."

"It's alright," Plagg yawned, "But we need sleep. We only have two hours until you wake up for school."

"Fair enough, Plagg," Adrien chuckled, "Good night."

"Good night, Adrien," Plagg said as he curled up on the pillow he was sleeping in earlier, "And don't have another one of those nightmares."

"Fair enough," Adrien chuckled as he went to sleep, but this time his slumber was dreamless.


End file.
